


I'd give blood to my brush for her to blush at me in that shade

by okaywhatever



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, i didn't mean to write this but it kinda happened, the titles too long but you know what i love that quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaywhatever/pseuds/okaywhatever
Summary: Momo can't stop thinking about the pretty girl in her art class, Momo decides to paint her.





	I'd give blood to my brush for her to blush at me in that shade

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this after stumbling upon a poem -that's where the title comes from- and i never thought i'd actually share it but the lack of samo fics encouraged me to do so, so here it is....the poem is art class by rhiannon mcgavin.

Momo hated art class. It's not that she hated the long hours she had to spend staring at a blank canvas cause she couldn't think of anything to paint, it's no that she hated the way her neck and back would start to hurt after long periods of looking down while working on a project, it's not that she hated how messy and covered in paint she would end up every time, no, she genuinely didn't mind any of that, but what made Momo really _really_ hate taking this art course was having to be in the same class as Minatozaki Sana.

She really hated the way her heart would raise every time she saw the girl sitting across the room, she despised how her mind would go blank whenever Sana was close to her, she couldn't stand how nervous it made her, and what she hated the most was how she couldn't build enough courage to go talk to her. She's been in this class for two years, and not once could Momo do more than stare at Sana from afar practicing over and over again for a conversation that she could never dare to actually start.

Well, Momo thought, since she can't talk to her all she could do was...paint her, this was art class after all, and so when the teacher asked them to make a painting out of anything they wanted, it didn't take Momo more than 5 seconds to know exactly what she was drawing, _who_ she was drawing.

Stealing glances at the girl across the room while pretending that she didn't already have every single detail of Sana's face memorized, she started painting the colors she sees and dreams of everyday. Momo was convinced that Sana had the prettiest profile she had ever seen, and though she wasn't the most gifted painter, she tried her best to make the pretty girl in her art class become art herself.

The more she looked at Sana the more she started to enjoy the art class she was supposed to hate. For the first time in two years Momo felt the butterflies in her stomach stop, and for the first time in two years she could appreciate how beautiful the colors and patterns on them were, rather than focusing on the way the flattering of their wings would make her feel. This time all her attention went to the pretty picture that was forming in front of her, and she decided she now loved art class.

The painting was almost done when Momo decided to look at her secret muse just one last time, only to find Sana looking intensely back at her, Momo was definitely _not_ expecting that, and was definitely not able to keep a steady pulse for the rest of the class, her strokes became a little wobbly, giving her painting a distinctive look, but that's okay, she liked the lack of straight lines.

The bell rang indicating that the class was over, and so was Momo's excuse to blatantly look at Sana, and not gonna lie, she was really upset about it. When she was about to walk out the door she got curios as to what Sana could have possibly chosen to paint, and so she looked at it and felt that jittery feeling she was so familiar with intensify to the maximum, her heart and pulse accelerated and she swore that she was about to get a heart attack, is a heart supposed to beat this fast? She painted her, _Sana painted Momo._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new to all this ao3 and fics world i hope this wasn't messy


End file.
